Evil Eye
Evil Eyes are only found in The Everfall. They are large versions of Vile Eyes. They are large floating Eyeballs with protective "eyelids" that have teeth instead of eyelashes and are covered entirely in sentient Tentacles that aid in both defense and offense. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Drops NORMAL DROPS *Post-Dragon WITH STEAL SKILL WITH DRAKE'S, WYRM, OR WYVERN'S TEAR Tactics *Using Holy enchantments on your weapons is very helpful in taking down this horror much faster. *This giant floating eyeball has tentacles with sharp teeth all over its body. Chopping off the tentacles from its body damages it and also allows you to attack its body. *A very efficient way of taking down this monster is using the Mystic Knight power called Holy Furor, due to it's extremely weak defence to Holy elemental effects. *While its barrier is up, it is completely invulnerable to attacks of any kind. You can breach the barrier with magick attacks or just wait until the Eye begins an attack. *The Evil Eye summons tentacles that constantly rise up from the floor. These tentacles can grab you with their mouth, strike at you, or cast powerful spells at you. Keeping these under control is a necessity. If the Evil Eye starts taking any real damage it phase-shifts out of existence, leaving you to fight the many tentacles it's been summoning. Destroy these until it reappears. *If the shielding over its eye ever disappears, or the Evil Eye is stunned and the eyeball is out, strike at it with ranged or melee attacks to inflict huge damage on the boss. You don't have long before it rises back up and protects itself with a barrier and more tentacles, so you must be quick. *The Evil Eye is also a master spell caster and has the ability to seal your spells with magick so high resistance to Silence and the elements is very, very, very useful here. Another thing to watch out for is the glare attack. It can cause petrification, so bring lots of secret softeners. *Evil Eye usually stifles your skills, even as a caster, more than silence, so make sure you bring some Liberating Brew with you. The merchant on the first level sells some, as does the apothecary in the capital. *It can also blind you, so bring some eye droppers just in case. It will float in the air and close it's eye before casting the blind spell. It looks exactly like the petrify spell, so it's best to just avoid being in front when it does. *Magick Archer's Explosive Rivets to immense amount of damage and will make taking down it shield and knocking it out easy. *While the Eye is down, you could cling onto the eyeball and use Hundred Kisses, Gouge, Great Gamble or Great Sacrifice to deal massive damage. *If you manage to get a Ranger's Tenfold Shot into the eyeball while the barrier is down it will take massive damage and likey become stunned. *Note that when the Eye flashes a bright light, he is casting his petrification spell so be careful. *It is also useful for a Ranger to charge up Great Gamble while the Evil Eye is phasing in and out, it will most likely try to eat you. Right before it swallows you its eye will pop out, use Great Gamble on the eye to deal massive damage and even kill it in the process *High Seism will one shot the eye if your Sorcerer has even half way decent gear and is around level 60. It can be tricky to cast since it takes so long to charge, but if you start far away from the Eye, then walk towards it after your have charged it halfway, you can pull it off. Trivia *The Evil Eye bears a strong resemblance to the Beholders of the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. This lead to it being dubbed a Beholder by fans before its official name was known. *The reference to the Beholders of Dungeons & Dragons and its official name also creates a humorous pun; "In the eye of the beholder". *During its regeneration phase, it looks remarkably similar to the regenerative second phase of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes final boss: the Emperor Ing, complete with holes where tentacles pop out of and a sphereical shape. These bosses also both feature one large Eye that can shoot beams out of. *It possesses 66,666 HP, almost certainly a reference to the "number of the beast" in the Christian bible. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss